Once Upon a Doctor
by Gabiroba
Summary: Based on the playlist challenge by sibilantly on tumblr. Disney playlist. 12 drabbles - 1 chapter per drabble. All River/11th Doctor basically.
1. Fabulous

Hello sweeties!

I found this playlist challenge by _sibilantly_ on tumblr and used the randomizer on my Disney playlist on Spotify. I did 12 instead of 10. One chapter per drabble. All River and the 11th doctor basically.

 _PLAYLIST SHUFFLE WRITING MEME_

 _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

 _2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

 _3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

 _4\. Do ten of these, then post them._

I suggest listening as you read. Get the real feel of it.

It is a playlist challenge after all.

;)

O||O

 **Fabulous**

 _R_ _yan and_ _Sharpay_

This doctor liked things fancy. No everyday fabrics and cuts. He travelled in style and looked cool. The more fabulous the better. He wanted the flashiest and brightest colored bowties available.

River couldn't complain about the flash and shine. She wasn't one for going small either.

They splashed into the party shinning brighter than the recently crowned queen herself. They made quite the pair.


	2. You've Got a Friend in Me

**You've got a friend in me**

_Randy Newman_

They strolled side by side down the river Thames. It wasn't often that they had quite times together. Usually when the doctor whisked her off for a date it was full of whams and bangs and stars exploding. It was nice when they could be calm together.

This doctor, her doctor, her husband, the one who knew her, knew how to be calm and appreciate the friendship they had managed to build along with their whirlwind romance and crazy adventures.


	3. What's This?

**What's this?**

_Danny_ _Elfman_

Something mysterious was happening. Something wasn't quite right, not that it usually was when the doctor came to call. It was slightly mysterious, slightly off, slightly spooky and not quite all put together this time though.

The lights and sounds were not matching the faces being reproduced by the population. Psychopaths like them couldn't really be as accepted as they were being by these people, could they? No, there was something quite wrong with these people.

River didn't deserve this happiness. She belonged in Stormcage for the atrocity she committed. The Doctor would agree, right? No? Would he? Should he? Please let him not agree. Is that why he brought her here?


	4. Part of Your World

**Part of your world**

_Jody Benson_

The doctor looked around at the human beings below him. He thought back to his own kind, all who had been whisked away to a pocket universe in order to save them. He looked into his Tardis and smiled sadly.

He didn't deserve these humans. He didn't deserve to have had River give her life for him. How he wished that wasn't how she had to go.

He had promised that he wouldn't change anything, not one line, of their story. He couldn't, wouldn't change anything. But how he wished for more time with her. She really was the perfect woman for him, as crazy and obsessed and psychotic and just perfect.


	5. That's How You Know

**That's how you know**

_Danni Minogue_

He looked at River flying the Tardis once more. This woman had enraptured him so completely. He had just married her, well younger her. This version had already been married to him for some time it appeared. Other River, she barely knew him. She already loved him and barely knew him. He couldn't wrap his head around that.

How was he going to prove to her that he was as in love with her as she was with him, if not more. He had to come up with the best plans with the most wonderful dances and dates as possible in order to enrapture her attention. He had to come up with something great to get her to this level of trust and love.

He stepped up to the woman at the console and pulled her up to him and brought her lips to his in the most passionate embrace he could muster. He would give all his remaining lifetime to making this woman the happiest and most satisfied in the galaxy or his name wasn't...


	6. Strangers Like Me

**Strangers like me**

_Phil Collins_

He stared at the newly regenerated River Song who had just given up her regenerations for him. He wasn't alone out there in the great big expanse any longer for sure.

She looked at him in wonder. He had just told he loved her. She was a child of the Tardis, part Time Lord. She was like him, or close enough.

The man she had been bred to kill. She needed to know more about him, this stranger she had been taught everything possible about from the time she was born.

He dropped off her parents and took her hand in his and pulled her with him. He was going to show her the universe. He was going to show her how amazing she could be and would be.

Watch them run.


	7. So This Is Love

**So this is love**

_Ilene woods, Mike Douglas_

They twirled about the large ballroom. Their eyes were locked on each other's and nothing could break their love-gaze.

They had been part of other relationships before, but the smirks reflected on their partner's face was the one that showed that this was what would make their hearts, all four of them, beat stronger.

This was love and it felt grand.


	8. Circle Of Life

**Circle of Life**

_Lebo M, Carmen_ _Twillie_

Normal life ran in a pretty regular circle. You're born, you fall in love, you have kids, those kids fall in love and have kids of their own and you die.

But Time Lords aren't quite normal. River Song and her Doctor weren't quite normal. The Ponds were certainly not normal.

But yet, they were, weren't they?

They moved through all the basic moments and flourished besides them and all the extra hardships.

They were part of the greater cogs of life and held more power over the overall happenings than most, and at the same time they were quite normal.

Mother and father.

Daughter.

Son-in-Law.

So maybe the daughter grew up alongside her parents.

So maybe the daughter met the parents before they even knew they loved each other.

So what if they named their daughter after herself and the same daughter went on to marry the man she killed after he was brought back to life by her?

And did it really matter that mother and father both died in their 80s before either reached puberty?

No family is quite perfect in the end, is it? But that's life for you.


	9. When You Wish Upon a Star

**When you wish upon a star**

_Cliff Edwards, Disney Studios_

Most days it was quite fine to be stuck in Stormcage. She never stayed in as much as the guards hoped she would and it was always fun to mess with them a bit.

But some moments, like this one, when the rain would stop, and the few stars visible from the prison planet would come out, she would get a sad and lonely feeling in her hearts.

It was in these moments she wished the most for her parents, for her other mother, and most of all for her impossible man, the greatest man to ever live for her.

She closed her eyes as a singular tear slid down her cheek. It wasn't as if he would come simply because her heart cried out, but it was a wish nonetheless.

She lowered her head and turned back to her diary. Just as she was about to put pen to paper, taking down the day's events, few as they were, a faint sound captured her attention. A slight wheezing and small screeching that could only be made by one machine began, slowly, low, captivating.


	10. Colors Of The Wind

**Colors of the wind**

_Judy Kuhn_

Amy stared down the doctor. He thought he was the smartest thing in creation. He simply did not understand how he human heart worked.

He loved humanity, he loved the people of the planet, but he just could not understand them.

Her daughter was hurting for some reason and it was his fault.

She would be giving him a piece of her mind, whether her child liked it or not, and he had no choice on it either.

He took them on wild adventures. He captured her little girls heart, or was it hearts, and he made everyone fall hard for him. Did he even know the true loves of our lives? Could he see past the adventures and see how amazing he made himself out to be and yet how unattainable he was?

Don't let him see the hurt, she said? Oh he was the on to be getting hurt now.


	11. Life Is A Highway

**Life is a highway**

_Rascal_ _Flatts_

They zoomed into the time vortex. He held on to his Stetson, afraid she would shoot it off again, but he relaxed when he noticed the truly relaxed smile on her face.

It was adventure time! Off they went and how they would run with it.

These were the best of times. All over the galaxies. They universe was their playground. They had each other, for now at least, and they would ride hard until the end of time, or maybe the beginning, whenever and wherever.

He had no idea where they were going to or coming from and skipping over. The mystery between them was scintillating, the adventurous sides they both had were itching. She might have been made to kill him and he would be there when she took her last breath, but this was what they lived and loved each other for. These moments were what mattered.

Their highway would take them round the bend, over the rainbow, hand in hand and to hell in a handbasket, and together they would go.

Run together they would.


	12. Kiss The Girl

**Kiss the girl**

_Samuel E Wright_

He looked shyly from behind the plants he was using to hide his body. That hair! Those hips. Those lips! Oh.

He turned in the other direction. It wasn't as if he hadn't before, like _she_ hadn't before, but tonight it felt different.

She was downright sexy tonight, more than usual. It was scary.

He looked again but she was gone.

Oh no, he lost her. Amy would kill him if he misplaced her daughter again.

What? Where? Oh dear. He was in for it.

He felt a tap on his shoulders and spun on his heels.

And there she was.

Hair.

Hips.

Lips.

On his lips.

Ohhh, yes.

Kissing is _good_.

He was kissing his girl.

Well, she kissed him first really, and oh sweetie, what a kisser that one is.


End file.
